Lavender, The Color of a Summer's Sunset
by In The Mix
Summary: Time with your soulmate is precious, no matter how long it ends up being. In the wake of the tragedy of Holy Rome and North Italy many nations gather together to hold private vigils of solidarity. The Scandinavians are one such group and Iceland recalls some memories of his own. Unspecified!bond. Soulmate Colors prompt. Colors of the World series. Can be read alone. Complete.


**Summary:** Time with your soulmate is precious, no matter how long it ends up being. In the wake of the tragedy of Holy Rome and North Italy, Iceland recalls some memories of his own. Soulmate Colors prompt. Part of Colors of the World Series. Can be read alone. Complete.

 **A/N:** Okay, so you do not have to read other fics in the series to get this but if you wanted some context with the Holy Rome/Italy situation I suggest reading, "Red, The Color of an Enduring Flame." Though, again, it's not really needed to understand this fic as it is focused on Iceland and the Scandinavians.

 **Warnings:** Some Feels.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lavender, The Color of a Summer's Sunset**

The death of the Holy Roman Empire sent shock waves across the world. Across the globe the various nation personifications knew of his love story with the Italian territory that belonged to Austria. It hit the European countries, who had actual interactions with both small children, especially hard. The tragedy only made worse by the rumors of the impending unification of Italy. The child would grow up and probably live as a full nation for so much longer alone. It was tragic.

Whispers were exchanged between nations in private, as it was rude to speak of such things in the open. However, many vigils were held in solidarity for the small Italian. Their thoughts going out to the mourning. No matter the relation they had as nations, everyone recognized the heart wrenching pain being experienced. Many nations were brought to tears and drunkenness in sympathy.

The Scandinavians were gathered for such a reason. Personally, none of the nations were close to the bereaved but they had all met both of them at one point or another. It was hard to picture such young nations gone and grieving. All of their hearts went out but, as far as they were aware, none of those gathered truly experienced what they were trying to sympathize with. So as they gathered for the first time since the events took place they dedicated it to the Holy Roman Empire and Northern Italy, and they felt more open to speak about it than they would have with others.

They decided to gather in a small tavern in Norway's home towards the end of summer. It was a quite place where they were sure that they wouldn't be interrupted and were therefore free to be as open as they would like. One drink turned into two, and two drinks turned into many. All the while speaking about those lost and the idea of soulmates.

Iceland sat in silence as they drunk and chattered. It was getting late into the night. However, the atmosphere was still pleasant as the summer weather was still with them. They sat outdoors and the scene reminded him of another summer's night from long ago. The company had been very different and they had all been joyous. A celebration to end the season and bring in the harvest. That night too had been one of farewells but it was also filled with future promises. He closed his eyes as he lost himself in the memory. He was lost in the memory of that perfect night, so similar and yet so different from the one he lived now.

As Iceland basked in his buzzed stupor he kept an ear open to the conversation his makeshift family were having. While he heard what they were saying, his mind was far away thinking of the excited chatter of a festival. A child's laugh that he had heard above everything else that caused his head to turn.

Iceland was brought out of his memories when he heard his name being mentioned. He hummed a positive response in acknowledgement, though he had lost the thread of conversation in his musings.

"What was that Denmark?" Iceland asked. Denmark was the one who had said his name he was sure of it. When he opened his eyes he glanced over to see Denmark's eyes were glazed over with too much drink.

"I was just sayin' how lucky ya were ta not have ta get caught up in this soulmate business yet," Denmark slurred. He was coherent but only just.

Iceland side eyed Norway to see the slightly perturbed look on his brother's face at Denmark's drunken words. Iceland still didn't know the full situation between the two and so ignored it.

"Hmm, I suppose." A lavender sunset had accompanied that night so similar to this one. It had matched the coloring of that child's flower crown and his own eyes, or so he had been told. "But I know that life is limited, even for us, and they had had time, precious time. So in this way I think I can understand how everyone feels."

Denmark quickly glanced at Norway, seemingly unconsciously. The others looked as Iceland with surprise at such wise words coming from their youngest member. They all gave him soft smiles thinking his words came from a naïve but hopeful place.

"Iceland, I know that one day your soulmate will be so lucky to have your attention," Finland said before glancing at Sweden and adding, "Or anyone else you decide to love."

Finland grabbed Iceland's hand reassuringly to show his support for the younger's hopeful future. He squeezed his hand lightly before letting go and turning back to Sweden to continue on to another conversation.

Iceland smiled a small smile and went back to what he was doing before being interrupted. He knew their words came from a kind place, 'If a bit wrong,' he thought as he pictured the child once again.

They had been so young. Barely above his knees, and just out of toddlerhood. So many years ahead of them after that perfect night when they had met. They had so much time to spend together and learn what they were to be as his soulmate grew.

Iceland began to lightly hum the folk song they had clumsily play danced to next to the bonfire of the festival. Hearing the soft melody the rest of the gathered nations began to relax. The talks of mourning and soulmates drifted away into the night.

As the evening went on they had made promises to meet again soon. Iceland had promised to come back in the spring when the sailing weather permitted. He would take their brief time apart to settle his business back home and return. He had promised and so he would deliver.

He set off early the next morning, greeted by a lavender sunrise to match the previous sunset. The child and their family were there to send him off. Renewing the promises given just the evening before to return the following seasons. He in turn was promised a warm welcome and an open home. His child gifted him the flower crown they had worn to the festival to seal the deal. Chubby hands waving him away excitedly was the sight he focused on as his ship sailed him away.

He watched the sunset by himself that evening. Seeing, the endless sea, the endless possibilities he would enjoy in a few months when the spring came. He was so excited, even if it was just going to be one human lifetime, it was going to be a precious one.

When he awoke the next morning his time was up. He convinced the captain to turn around only to find the small village in tatters the next day. There had been an attack. His flower crown just beginning to wilt as this village was already decimated with only a handful of survivors. Vinland would not recover from this and Iceland wasn't sure he would either.

"The solstice is coming up. We should meet for that," Finland suggested as they were getting up to leave. Sweden grunted with approval as Norway nodded.

"That's a great idea!" Denmark all but shouted in excitement. His volume control was worse than normal as his filters had been drunk away. "Especially since Ice makes those great crowns every year!"

Everyone nodded their agreement to that. One year, centuries ago, Iceland had started making flower crowns for the holiday. It had, after so many years, become a personal tradition. He always made sure to gift one to his precious people when they were around for the holiday. When asked why he did this his reply was always, "It reminds me of how short life is, beautiful but short."

They never understood his reply and Iceland would never tell. His time had been short but beautiful, not fully understood but still meaningful.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not the most well versed in any of the Scandinavian characters but I hope I did them some justice. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Reviewers get some apple cider!

 **Original Publishing Date** : 10 May 2018


End file.
